


Worst Pies in Tokyo

by wheeeeeeeeeeeeee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee/pseuds/wheeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko finds out Touka is a Ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Pies in Tokyo

"Touka..." Began Yoriko, reaching a hand out to her friend's face, "What's wrong with your eyes?" 

"What?" Touka responded, scared. She turned to the classroom window to see her reflection, ghoul eyes showing. She stood up, turned and ran, holding an arm over her face. Yoriko started running after her, but couldn't keep up. 

She went home and struggled to process that her best friend was a human flesh-eating monster. It was definitely a real doozy. The weirder thing was that she was less concerned with the fact that Touka fucking ate people than with the fact that she’d made her eat regular people food almost every day. Wasn’t that supposed to make ghouls sick? And she’d kept eating it. What the hell? All of a sudden, she had the worst idea ever. She stood up and walked out into the night. 

~

Touka didn't show up to school the next day. Yoriko went to the cafe where she worked, and headed to her apartment when she wasn't there.

When she arrived there, Hinami opened the door just a crack. 

"What do you want?" She asked. 

"Is Touka home?"

"Are you with the doves?"

"With the what?" 

"The Investigators."

"What? I've never heard of them. I just wanna see my friend."

"'Kay. She's in her room." 

 

Yoriko walked into the apartment and knocked on Touka's door. 

“Hey, Touka." she leaned on the doorframe. “It's Yoriko. Can I come in?" 

"Okay." Yoriko entered the small room. Touka was curled up in her bed with a blanket over herself. Yoriko walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Touka turned toward her, tears streaming out her black and red eyes. 

"What are you doing here?", she asked, sitting up through her tears."Why aren't you scared?" Yoriko smiled and ran her fingers over Touka's cheek. 

"If you were gonna eat me I'd be eaten by now. I trust you.". She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss her . When she pulled away, Touka's jaw dropped. 

"What the fuck?" Said Touka. 

Yoriko blushed and giggled. "Sorry. was that out of line? Oh, god, I should have asked first. I just... I kinda love you? Oh god, this is awful..." She burst out laughing and buried her face in her hands. 

"No, it's okay," said Touka, stunned and blushing. " I'm kinda in love with you too?" 

Yoriko made a weird-ass high pitched noise before throwing her arms around Touka's neck and pulling her down onto the bed, kissing her deeply. They lay in each others arms, kissing and laughing like big awkward dorks. Yoriko sat up and grabbed her bag. "Oh hey!", She said, pulling a container out of it. I brought you this!" 

"Is this food?" Asked Touka. "You know I can only eat-" 

"Yep!" Said Yoriko, beaming. 

"So this is...."

"Yes indeed." 

"Where did you even..."

"Not easily." Yoriko laughed. "Try it!" 

Touka opened the container. It was filled with grilled meat. Yoriko handed her a pair of chopsticks and grinned expectantly. 

Touka took a bite of the meat. It was fucking incredible. Her whole life she'd been eating it raw and unseasoned. This was completely new to her. It was crispy and salty, more than anything she'd eaten in her life. There was something else about it she didn't have the words for. Like sunlight on her tongue. Sweetness maybe? And it burned slightly. That must be spiciness. She didn't know if she enjoyed that, but it was all completely new and she was so happy to be tasting flavours for the first time in her life. Her eyes welled up with tears like she was a fucking shoujo-ass nerd.

 

"Your eyes are watering. Is it too spicy?" Asked Yoriko, concerned. 

 

"No," Said Touka between her tears. "It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> ye yoriko totally murdered someone


End file.
